


Летний день

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Летний день

Трава, сухая и мягкая, приятно щекотала бедра. Они забыли плед в гараже дома у Стива, и Нэнси попробовала натянуть подол платья под поясницу, но Стив положил ладонь ей на низ живота. 

— Т-ш-ш.

— Горячо, — отозвалась Нэнс.

Она лежала спиной на теплой прогретой солнцем земле. Под палящими лучами, что этим летом победили дожди, согнали северный ветер и окружили Хокинс теплом. Что подарили городу и людям настоящее лето. 

С холма было видно, как там, внизу, раскинулся их маленький городок с домами коробками и прямыми улочками; как далеко от них двоих был шум автомобилей и гам толпы.  
Нэнси закрыла глаза. 

Стив медленно целовал ее живот, ласково и нежно, однако, не теряя привычной пылкости и страсти, с которой всегда обращался к ней. 

Поцелуи лёгкой вибрацией играли на коже, посылали короткие и с ума сводящие импульсы прямо туда, где между бедер ныло тягуче и сладко. Нэнси легко свела бедра.

— Подожди, подожди, — тихо сказал Стив. 

Она коснулась его волос и запустила в них пальцы. Чуть оттянула. Сжала. Потянула вновь — и Стив шумно выдохнул, обдавая кожу влажным теплом. 

Прижал ладонь к уже чуть влажной ткани трусиков. Нэнси вздрогнула в ответ и подалась навстречу требовательной руке — пальцы Стива скользнули под ее белье, прошлись по гладкому лобку и заглянули внутрь, к слегка набухшему клитору и входу, но не проникая, только дразня.

— М-м-м, — стон сорвался с приоткрытых губ Нэнси, и она расслабилась окончательно, вжав спину в землю, вдохнула полной грудью: запах лета, жары, солнца и леса. 

На полянке под раскидистым деревом были только они вдвоем. Они — и счастливая тишина знойного летнего дня каникул. Беззаботная и простая, открытая и честная — как сама Нэнси, распятая на земле. Стив вылизывал бархатную кожу на внутренней стороне ее бедер, осторожно кусал, затем вылизывал снова — широко и мокро, зарываясь лицом Нэнси между ног. Она чувствовала, как таяла под его языком, как тело выгибалось навстречу, прося о большем. 

— Как мне?.. — тихо спросил Стив.

Нэнси облизнула губы. 

— Как... ты хочешь.

Его пальцы поигрались с клитором — помассировали головку, оторвались потом на мгновение, и Нэнси услышала, как Стив облизнул их, и после — провел по промежности и одним плавным движением заполнил Нэнси сразу двумя пальцами. 

Она чуть дернулась и обмякла, ощущая Стива внутри.

— Хорошо? 

— Хорошо... — выдохнула Нэнси, зажмуриваясь.

Стив, там, внизу, медленно задвигал рукой, пальцы скользили — мокрые от слюны и смазки, и приятно ощущались внутри. 

— Если что, говори мне, — попросил он. 

Сердце в груди успокоилось — уже не билось так бешено, грозясь выпрыгнуть из тела. Кровь в ушах от возбуждения не шумела так дико. То приятное и хорошее постепенно нарастало в низу живота, превращаясь в мягкие спазмы. Нэнси зажмурилась. Стив был медленен и очень нежен: он изучал ее тело под ярким светом, обстоятельно, словно профессор, следил за ее реакциями, и Нэнси смутилась.  
Все было не так, как обычно: никакой спешки и никаких пустых комплиментов. Теперь он хотел узнать ее лучше.

Пальцы внутри двигались в тягучем размеренном темпе, каждый раз будто натягивая струну внутри Нэнси еще сильнее.

— Ты можешь, ах, — закусила губу Нэнси, и Стив остановился, встревожено выглядывая из-за ее разведенных ног. — Можешь, пожалуйста, языком?

— Да, — еле слышно ответил Стив и снова исчез из поля зрения, и через мгновение Нэнси почувствовала: он всосал клитор идеально, не сильно и не слабо. Языком уперся в чувствительное место и подстроился под ритм пальцев.

Спазмы перешли в сладкие судороги — ноги сводило, ладони горели, и Нэнси застонала, елозя на земле. Стив удержал ее на месте под бедра.

— Я сейчас... — протянула она, запрокидывая голову назад. — Сейчас кончу.

Стив послушно выдерживал нужный ритм, и Нэнси вдруг... передумала. 

— Подожди, — попросила она, отодвигаясь назад. — Подожди. Сейчас можно.

Стив посмотрел на нее шалым взглядом, и Нэнси заметила его расстегнутые джинсы и вторую, свободную руку, которая гладила налитый кровью член с розовой головкой. Она ласково улыбнулась, и легла обратно на землю, раздвигая ноги шире. Нависнув над Нэнси, Стив удобно устроился между ними и осторожно потерся твердым членом о вход. Застонал. 

— Давай.

И он послушно опустился на Нэнси, заполняя ее собой на этот раз целиком. Мышцы сжались, жар вернулся и тяжестью осел внутри. С каждым движением, с каждым плавным толчком бедер Нэнси уплывала все дальше и теряла связь с внешним миром. Стив целовал ее в шею, не переставая двигаться.  
Оргазм лишил ее сил: свалился на тело оглушающей яркой волной. Нэнси протяжно застонала, сжимая Стива внутри, и почувствовала, как толчки его усилились и стали более резкими. 

Солнце грело кожу, помогая сохранить расслабленность после оргазма. Нэнси еще раз сжала мышцы, и Стив приоткрыл рот от удовольствия, выходя из нее, и обхватил член рукой. Провел сжатым кулаком несколько раз по всей длине и кончил, пачкая живот Нэнси спермой. Ее пряный запах забился в нос, смешался с ароматом полевых цветов и влажной травы. Стив обессилено повалился на Нэнси сверху, уткнувшись мокрым от пота лбом ей в грудь.

— Это было просто волшебно, — сонно пробормотал он.

Нэнси была с ним полностью согласна, но ответить словами было слишком сложно, поэтому она обняла Стива за плечи, прижимая к себе ближе, и погладила по спутанным волосам. Ощущение приятной усталости смешалось с любовью, и Нэнси растянула губы в улыбке, подставляя лицо солнцу, что по-доброму согревало их двоих, по-хорошему утомленных и счастливых.


End file.
